Love Through Time
by Miss-Shyla
Summary: Kagome's father is best friends with the Lord of the west. When his friend calls for him in his time of need their children meet for the first time. Kagome; the daughter of the high priest and lead priestess. Sesshoumaru; the son of the west and heir.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha Kagome would be with Sesshoumaru and the Anime would not have ended the way it did

**Disclaimer: **_**If **_** I owned Inuyasha Kagome would be with Sesshoumaru and the Anime would not have ended the way it did. I also don't own any songs I **_**may**_** use in this.**

A/N Hey guys I'm writing this because my muse has been bugging me that I need to start writing again.

Chapter one

No…

Kagome stared out the window of the temple; she was waiting for her father to return with her mother and brother. She had chosen to stay and take care of the temple while they left. They were to be home shortly so the nine year old didn't worry over it. She suddenly heard a loud knock at the temple's door. She looked at it calmly and stood straightening her robes and opening the old wooden door.

She stared at the tall demon before her with mild curiosity, "How can I help you sir?" she asked kindly.

He smiled and kneeled down to her height, "I'm looking for a friend of mine my dear. He is the high priest at this temple I believe."

Kagome's young bright eyes widened; her father was the high priest of this temple, "Well my father is the high priest here sir. But he, my mother, and my baby brother are all out right now. If you want you could wait here for him." she said her hand flexing at her side.

He nodded his head, "I see. Well I will wait here for a bit thank you." Kagome nodded and turned around to go stare out the window again.

She heard his footsteps as he came in and closed the door laying the lock back down on it. She glanced at him when he started looking around the temple. He was obviously very…aristocratic with his meaner of attire and the way he help himself. She was taught to never care about worldly possessions and it was odd to her that her father was friends with such a man. He didn't seem mean which was much different than some of the people in this village.

Her ears suddenly twitched in remembrance of wheels turning and her horse Lilly's neigh. She jumped up and ran to open the door for her father. Kagome smiled at her mother and brother and went and hugged her father, "Nay Papa there is someone here for you. He says he's a friend of yours." she said in a whisper.

Her father looked at her curiously, "Really now? Well let's go greet this friend of mine then." He fixed his attire and walked into his temple.

He only saw the man's silver hair and was over hugging him, "Toga! My Kami how have you been? I haven't seen you since your second was born."

Toga hugged his friend back, "It has been far too long and I apologize for that."

Kagome looked at her mother for reassurance that it wasn't just her who didn't know this man only to see her putting Souta in his cradle and smiling at Toga.

Kagome was so confused. Her mother and father had never mentioned a Toga and now they act like they have known this man forever. She looked one last time before trying to sneak away from the adults. She got to the door frame when suddenly her father's voice rang, "Kagome where are you going?" she sighed and turned back to her father. She was so confused at all of this and her father told her everything. He had explained her life to her. She looked hurt more than anything that such a big part of his life was left out in all the amazing stories he told her.

She looked him in the eyes hoping he could understand how she felt. She may have been nine but she acted like she was thirteen.

He suddenly smiled in revelation, "Kagome this is my best friend Toga. I've known him for most of my life. Toga this is my first born and the most intelligent nine years old you will ever meet." Kagome smiled brightly at her father. She walked over to her father and stood by his side. He placed his hand on her head, "Kagome, Toga is also the Lord of the western lands."

She smiled at Toga, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Toga."

He chuckled, "It's is more of a pleasure to see you my dear after so many years. I remember when you were just a pup."

She smiled and then looked at her father to excuse her. He chuckled and told her to run off. She went into the back and Kearee looked at Toga with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed; "I guess you know I came here for a reason?" his friend nodded. "I recently had my temple priest pass away and people believe I killed him because of a rumor so no one wants to be my priest. My mate is becoming restless because she is highly religious and has to leave the castle to pray."

Kearee looked at his mate, "Toga….I can't leave my family." Toga's eyes widened, "You thought I would have you leave them all? Kearee you know me better than that! We have room for all of you plus more. Please Kearee I need you."

Kearee looked into his friend's eyes and nodded, "Only because it's you Toga. You have to help us move though." Toga chuckled and nodded.

Unbeknownst to them Kagome had been in the hall and heard the whole thing. She never shed a tear though; she walked shaking into her room and laid her onyx hair on her wall looking out the window. She hadn't cried since she was very little when her father had come home from a battle greatly injured.

She shuddered at the thought of that night. She heard the things being moved out of her house by her father and Toga, 'I don't want to go. It's not fair.' She said in her head, she wanted to cry but the tears refused to fall. She curled into the wall more and fell asleep. Dreaming of what would happen when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Love through Time**

**Title: A New Home **

**By Shyla Tobiassen**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any songs I may or may not use in this. Leave me alone and move on please.**

Kagome awoke too her younger brother, Souta nudging her soft pale cheeks and giggling. She could hear many voices outside and wondered where she was. Her slightly awake mind told her that she was with her family and her father's best friend. She opened her eyes and smiled at Souta; he kissed her cheek and crawled into her robe filled lap. Kagome looked at her surroundings and noticed one very important detail, her parents nor was her father's friend there. She stood holding her brother to her chest; she walked out of their families caravan and saw a sight she never expected to see; her father and his best friend were leaning against temple walls watching too boys wrestle and fight over something. Her father was laughing and talking to Lord Toga like they saw each other every day.

Finally her father took notice of her and smiled widely at her, he came too her aid and picked up her young, lithe form. Still clutching to Souta, who was giggling at the boys across from her, Kagome looked at the two silver haired boys who had not taken notice of her either.

The obvious younger of the two boys was very wild and untamed. He had two small, white dog ears on the top of his head that twitched constantly.

The older one though was magnificent, gorgeous beyond compare. He stood tall and stared down the boy, who looked like an absolute disaster compared to him. He had long silver hair that was almost as long as her own and magenta stripes across his wrists, cheeks, and ankles.

There was something different about him and she had too know what; she looked up at her father and whispered some words in his ear. He chuckled and shrugged, looking to Lord Toga who wasn't paying attention.

When he felt my father's eyes on him he quirked an eyebrow at him, "Yes Kira?" he said smiling. Her father bent over him and repeated what she had asked, Toga's eyes widened to the size of saucers. He looked questioningly at her father's eyes contemplating if it was wise. Her father nodded and smiled at Kagome in a loving way.

Toga looked at her and then grinned, shaking his head, "I knew you would give her some bad traits of yours. If that is what she wants to do then I won't stop her." she nudged her father too put me down and handed his Souta. She walked behind the door entrance way and started slipping off her priestess robes, they were far too heavy right now. Kagome folded them and put them on a chair behind the door, she wore armor that fit her perfectly. It was made of a dragon's bone and had been passed down for generations. It was loose pants that were black and had dragons climbing up her legs; the shirt was a silver color and had a dragon across the chest of it. She tied her hair back with a black and silver, beaded, hair tie; she walked out from behind the door and back into her father's arms. He kissed her onyx hair and they watched as the boys finished their fight.

The younger one had lost and went too Toga, he had already had his arms out waiting for the boy. It was then that Kagome realized that the boys were Lord Toga's sons. She looked to the other boy who stood where he had since he beat his sibling. He now watched the interaction between his family and then moved forward. He stood in-between her father and his at his father's right side. Toga turned to the boy and said something in a language she didn't know, the boy looked at her as his father spoke. Toga turned to me as my father placed me on the ground, "Kagome this is my heir, Sesshoumaru. He is about your age and he has agreed to spar with you as long as you do not cry." Kagome smiled. She nodded her head and brushed her bangs behind her ear, "I promise I won't cry, I spar all the time with the boys from my village." She said proudly. Which was very true, she also beat every one of them.

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked out too the field he and his brother had fought on before. She smiled back at her father and Toga before walking to where Sesshoumaru stood. He seamed to size her up before looking at his father, "What fighting style?" he said calmly. She looked over to her father as well and he seemed to read her mind as he whispered what she had been thinking at the time. Toga grinned and laughed, "All of them Sesshoumaru." He said to his son. He looked at his father incredulously, "I haven't even been aloud to fight with Inuyasha that way. For a human it would surely kill her." He said narrowing his eyes at him. Toga shrugged, smiling all the way.

Kagome walked over to the temple and took the sword that had once been her father's. She tied it to her side and walked back too Sesshoumaru, "It would be wise for me too carry that from now on I suppose." She said calmly. He nodded and jumped back a few feet from where they had been. Kagome ran back as well a few feet. She climbed into a tree and hid in the branches. She could still see him from where she was but she wasn't sure if it would help too try to hide. He was a dog demon, he could probably smell her.

He was looking at the tree waiting for her too make her move; she was sure he would strike her down if she did and her thoughts went wild. She had to find a way out of this and make him hit her. Kagome pushed the leaves away and sat on a bare branch. She smiled cockily, "What is the big, bad dog demon afraid to come and hit a girl? I would have thought better from the Lord's son. Not only that it was rumored you were one of the best. I suppose they were just being nice to the heir though…" She said sniffing indignantly. She swore she could hear her father snicker and could see Toga biting his lip.

Sesshoumaru squared his shoulders and glared at her, he took a step forward and Kagome leaned back looking down at him. He suddenly leaped at her and had his hand around her neck. She gasped and reached for her knife that was attached to her thigh and sliced his hand. He grunted and let go of her while jumping back. She kept alert and was wide awake now. He took out his sword and watched her; she reached for her own and jumped down from the tree. She glanced at the sidelines to see her whole family, the Taisho's, and men she had never seen before watching them.

She turned her eyes back to Sesshoumaru and smiled, "No hard feelings after this alright?" she stated more than asked and raised her sword to be at her eyes. She ran forward and collided with him half way, they both grunted pushing their blades harder against the other. She jumped back and tried to figure out what was running through his head. She ran at his and he dodged her, her eyes widened, _**'Oh no…'**_he was behind her and as she tried to turn he stabbed her in the back. She gasped and could feel him behind her.

He pulled the blade out of her back and she put a barrier around her as she started healing herself. He was looking for any holes in her barrier; he would never find any but he could try. She could hear her mother begging my father and Toga to make us stop but they refused. When the wound was healed Kagome stood and looked Sesshoumaru in the eyes. She let the barrier fall and walked up to him; he didn't move as she came close to him, nor as she put her hand on his shoulder. He only moved when he figured out what she was doing. She had a knife in her hand was going to take him out but he caught on too quick. He sliced her side and had her pinned down; she couldn't move and could barely breathe. He was growling at her and had his fangs bared. She winced and shrank back. She struggled as hard as she could but he wouldn't budge. She tried bringing her powers to the forefront but she was too weak to do anything. She fell against the grass and whimpered, not once had she ever been beaten. Sesshoumaru growled and snarled at her until she opened her eyes. His gold eyes had a red tint around them and his fangs were longer.

She whimpered again and saw his eyes flash back to gold. His fangs shrank back to their normal size and he stopped crushing her lungs. He didn't get up though and kept staring at her, Kagome was so close to tears and she could feel them building up in her eyes. She tried blinking them away but they refused to leave. She had promised and she didn't want to break it.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and put his forehead against her own, "It's alright, you can cry. I went to hard on you." She let them fall then and put her arms around him; he was still above her so he couldn't really hug her back. He let her cry into his moko-sama and could feel her calming down. He let her cry because she was really hurt; he had made her use too much power, and she was still bleeding. He would have killed her if she hadn't stopped fighting. He chastised himself harshly, she was still very young and he had lost control.

When she stopped crying he sat up and looked down at her. Kagome was brushing the last of her tears away and could still feel the sharp pain of the cut in her side. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled at him," Thank you prince Sesshoumaru." She said sweetly and he smirked. He picked her up and turned to the parents who were staring at them incredulously. He carried her into the temple and he could hear the parents fallowing. He laid her on a bench in the main temple and looked at Kagome's mother, "Do you have any wraps?" he asked. Anoka nodded and ran into the back room.

He looked at his father who had a quirked eyebrow at his son, "What?" he asked confused. Toga smiled and knelt down to his son and whispered something in his ear. Sesshoumaru's eyes had never grown so wide. He looked at Kagome who had passed out from lack of blood and then back at his father. Toga and Kira grinned and laughed at the expression on Sesshoumaru's face. He shook his head, "That is absurd; absolutely absurd. I can't believe either of you." They both chuckled and watched as Anoka gave Sesshoumaru the wraps.

. **(A/N: The cut is in-between the belly button and the ribs. Near her lungs, that's why it was hard for her to breathe.)** He nodded in thanks to her and lifted Kagome's shirt so that he could see her cut He cleaned the wound and put the wraps around her, making sure not to knick her with his claws. He pulled her shirt back down and just watched her as she slept. Kagome was quite cute…


End file.
